It Was Never Written In the Stars
by Calie1
Summary: Thor sees something in the way Loki is with Jane, whether or not it is real is what he can't understand.
1. Chapter 1

"What are you playing at?"

Loki didn't stop in his retreat from the hall, instead he came to a slow stop and finally turned. "I play at a lot of things," he said with a slow smile, which Thor didn't return.

"You know what I speak of," Thor said gruffly and closed the distance between them. With only a foot to separate them he stopped. "Jane."

"Ah," Loki said with feigned understanding. "Your former Midgardin lover. Well former Midgardian I mean. The lover part never actually happened. Did it?"

Thor ground his jaw and glared at Loki. "My affairs are-."

"I have no interest in your affairs," Loki interrupted with a bored sigh. "They bore me."

"Then pray tell why is it you have favored Jane with so much of your attention."

"Have I?" Loki asked, eyebrows raised and green eyes wide with ignorance.

"Don't toy with me brother," Thor warned.

"When I decide to toy with you," Loki snapped, "you won't know what hit you, brother." Tense silence stretched between them and finally Loki sighed and rolled his eyes. "I mean her no ill will. I like her."

Thor stared at him speculatively, eyes narrowing as he tried to figure Loki out. "You seek her out," Thor said plainly. "Don't pretend you do not. Such as tonight-."

"That?" Loki snorted lightly. "Is it so wrong to escort a lady to dinner? I figured since my brother couldn't be there..." Loki didn't finish the sentence, only met his brother's eyes and left the rest hanging.

"She laughed," Thor said and even to his own ears it sounded stupid and petulant. By the amused raise of Loki's brow he assumed his brother thought so too. Except it wasn't, it really wasn't. Jane should hate Loki. Yet slowly, without Thor seeing, Loki formed some kind of friendship with her. It was when Thor had asked Jane that night, after seeing her enter the hall on Loki's arm, laughing, that Thor realized he had been blind. She told him, after a moment of awkward silence, about Loki's efforts to befriend her. Jane said he'd been nice. Except Thor knew better, and even Jane's brow creased in concern as if she didn't understand it either. After that Thor had resolved to get to the bottom of his brother's attentions.

"Laughed?" Loki made of show of looking horrified. "How terrible. Cast her out of Asgard immediately!"

"Stop!" Thor bellowed. "No games Loki. There is not a person in this realm who could say they have received the same attentions as Jane since your return. What do you want of her?"

"What do you want?" Loki asked instead and inched forward. "A queen?" Loki asked bluntly. "A former Midgardian the queen of Asgard." Loki shook his head. "What does father say?" Thor tensed at the question and Loki let himself smile knowingly. "Ah, not so keen on the idea is he? That's what happens when your that ancient. Very old world ideals. I'm sure he considers her far from suitable to sit on the throne. He can't see through his prejudices to see her merits can he?"

"Don't speak of prejudices," Thor interrupted. "You, who considered the people of Midgard beneath you also, only to be proven wrong."

"Well I learned that lesson didn't I?" Loki snapped angrily, hating the reminder that he had underestimated them. "But we're talking about your love life," Loki smiled slowly, "or the lack there of. What stops you Thor? Father, the unveiled hatred of her by some of those that you would one day rule." Loki paused, and Thor's lack of response only confirmed that he was aware of the discontent over Jane. Loki leaned in further, turning his head to whisper into his ear. "Or is it Sif? Your warrior queen who looks on you with such longing. Who the people would look up to with awe and love without question. Do those questions haunt you at night brother?"

Thor growled and shoved him away. "I won't have you questioning my love for Jane."

"No? Then perhaps you should," Loki said pointedly. "Ask yourself why even now when she is immortal that you still aren't ready?"

"What is it to you Loki? Why do you all of a sudden take and interest in my relationship with Jane?" Thor asked, preferring to return to his previous questions instead of dwell on Loki's. The problem was Loki's questions weren't without merit, and Thor hated to admit so.

"I have no interest in your relationship with Jane. I can assure you," Loki drawled.

"Then what is your interest in her? Don't deny it and stop playing your games. Speak plainly for once." Thor demanded, tension coiling his body in response to Loki.

"I told you," Loki said with a non committal shrug, "I like her."

"Like her." Thor repeated. "She isn't here to amuse or entertain you. This isn't a game."

"Everything is a game," Loki said in disgust. "Everything. The goals aren't always for entertainment though. Perhaps you need to start realizing that." Loki leaned in and smirked as he whispered into his brother's ear. "I think you are foolishly underestimating how much I really do like her."

The words sunk in, falling with the weight of Mjolnir to the pit of his stomach. Thor slowly turned his head to stare into his brother's serious gaze. "You couldn't care for her."

"Why?" Loki asked and stepped back. "Why is it only the mighty Thor is capable of affections?"

"You don't care for anyone but yourself," Thor said angrily. "You don't want to love her. You want to possess her to spite me just because you can. And then you'd tire of her because there would be no game left to play."

"Because my black heart is incapable of even that emotion?" Loki snarled. "Because I'm a monster?"

"Because your actions speak louder then words!" Thor boomed. "Because you've always been selfish and incapable of putting anyone before yourself."

Loki felt the truth of the words and resisted the urge to flinch. It was his turn to feel doubt bloom in his gut.

"If you actually do care for her then leave her be. You'd poison her with your evil words." Thor said pointedly, unrepentant over his brutal statement.

Again Thor's words slipped through the walls he built around himself, shaking his confidence, making him wonder if he was indeed incapable of being good to even one person. He could recall only his mother and even in the end he had been cruel to her. Internally, he flinched at the thought of Frigga, at the tears in her eyes. For a moment he considered not pursuing Jane, if perhaps that was the action necessary to prove there was something good left in him. The thought left an emptiness in his gut and Loki knew that was out of the question. He needed to see this through, hope that Thor was wrong about him. "What if I don't?" Loki challenged. "What if your wrong?"

"She'll never forgive you," Thor said without doubt and shook his head. "Not for all the pain you've caused. She'll never forget."

Loki clenched his jaw against Thor's words and forced himself to relax. "I have maybe another 4,000 years of my life to find out."

"You would do this to me?" Thor asked, slightly taken aback.

"You've had everything," Loki snapped. "Everything. This isn't about you though, it's only a bonus that your the man in my way. When you're trying to appease father and the close minded fools around you, when you are trying to ignore the thought of Sif at your side, I'll be there Thor, without such limitations." Loki hated speaking so forcefully, with such conviction, because it revealed to much of the depth of his feelings.

"You can't love her," Thor said without a second thought.

"You've always underestimated me," Loki said finally, knowing that there was no point in convincing his brother. It wasn't Thor he needed to convince. "Warn her Thor, do your worst. But when the day comes where she realizes that your heart isn't free to give I'll be right there, waiting, and you'll realize how wrong you were."

Thor watched his brother spin on the heal of his boot and walk purposely away from him. It took Thor only moments to convince himself that Loki wasn't serious, couldn't be. Even if he was, there was no way Jane would love Loki, ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki's boots thudded through the darkened marble hallways. They were vacant except for a few guards on duty. Everyone else had retired to bed. In his mind he played over dinner. He thought of Jane's vacant seat, the look of confusion on Thor's face at her absence and the reprimand from their father as Thor stood to go in search of her. 'She attends on time or she does not eat and we have important matters to discuss.' Thor sat obediently in response. Even after dinner his brother lingered at the request if the Allfather. Loki did not, ignoring their father's pointed look. Loki didn't care enough to even look back.

It was the concern in Thor's eyes, the melancholy look in Jane's over the past few weeks that set Loki on his search for her. He had no skills to see the future, but something warned him that she needed to be found.

Loki had long ago become familiar with the places she haunted, and it came to him as a shock that he found no evidence of her in any of them. Reluctantly, he set off to Heimdall.

"Prince Loki."

Loki swore his title was said in jest, but one could never tell with Heimdall and Loki wasn't in the mood to pry further. "Where is Jane?"

"Jane?" Heimdall asked, never turning his head. "Odd that it is you here and not your brother."

Loki glared at the man's back. "Be that as it may," he responded in annoyance, "where is she."

"I'm not sure that the Lady Jane would appreciate the presence of the god of mischief."

"I mean her no harm," Loki said suddenly, again feeling that it was imperative he find her.

"Hm. Perhaps." Heimdall paused, his face not giving away his true thoughts.

"Where is she?!" Loki demanded furiously, his temper beginning to get the best of him.

"You may find her in eastern astronomy tower. She's been there for some time."

Loki turned and walked away slowly, his mind working quickly to recall that it was a section of Asgard that had yet to be repaired from the Dark Elf attacks. It was a gaping hole in Asgard. Loki quickened his steps.

It was when he caught site of her brown hair flicking around her in the wind that he slowed his steps. Jane sat at the broken edge, legs hanging over the side. "Is this your new hiding place?"

At the familiar voice Jane stood quickly, spinning to face him and pressing her back against a column. "Loki, how did you-."

"Heimdall." He offered before she finished the question.

Jane let out an exasperated sigh and cursed her stupidity. "Of course." Noting the way his eyes narrowed on her slightly she turned away from him and leaned against the column to stare out over Asgard.

She tried to hide it, but Loki made out her red rim eyes in the dark, the stars shown to bright overhead to hide anything.

"Go away Loki," she said finally, unable to relax at the thought of him staring at her.

"Go away? Oh, is this one of those times when you'd like to be alone? A pity then that I'm not very good at following orders." She turned her head and glared at him. "Please tell me you haven't been up her the entire time in that pitiful excuse for clothing," he said, noting her bare shoulders, "and pouting."

"I'm not pouting!" She yelled and turned to face him. "Is it to much to ask to be alone!"

"Alone?" He asked with a laugh. "You go up here to be alone?" He gestured to the broken tower above their head. "There has to be safer places to accomplish that."

"I hate you," she snapped at him, not caring who he was or what he might do to her for her speaking so.

"Me? The only one who cared enough to come up and find you?" Loki asked and waited for a response. He wanted one, but she turned away again. At the back of her head he snarled silently, racking his brain for something to say. "Did you tell Thor you wanted to be alone? He seemed a bit bewildered at you absence. I dare say concerned even." She said nothing and he clenched his jaw to resist losing his temper. Maybe the truth was in order. "Or maybe he didn't care? Shouldn't he be up here offering comfort when his love is so clearly distressed? I wonder where he could have gotten off to?"

"Shut up!" She screamed in response to the words which had pierced her heart. Turning to him she blinked tears of anger. "Is that what you want to here? Does it make you happy, Loki, to see people in misery?! I'm sure you'd crow for joy to know that Thor made another mistake, something else to disappoint his father. Bringing that lowly mortal to Asgard. I'm sure you'd all be pleased to know they were right!" The words fell from her mouth and as they did so she felt sick, grasping onto the column to steady herself. "Right because I was an idiot, a foolish girl in love who now would love nothing more now then to have her mortal life back. I'd rather be an insignificant moment in the universe then live this long wretched life!" Her former mortal life teased her, the girl she was seemed to smile sadly for her, for being so foolish, for giving up what should have been. "I don't want this," She said as firmly as she could through chattering teeth.

His face remained impassive at her outburst. When she turned from him he watched her step closer to the ledge, kick off a bit of rubble as her shoe slid forward, and slowly slide her hand off the column. Loki didn't even bother with taking steps to reach Jane. He materialized behind her and wrapped and arm around her waist, yanking her back against him. "You stupid girl," he snarled into her ear.

Jane inhaled sharply from the shock of him pulling her away from the drop. It was his tight hold on her stomach which made her unable to breathe.

"Do you think you are the only one alone? The only one looked down upon? The only one damned because of where they came from?" He asked furiously into her ear, cursing her for being such a sentimental fool. Except as he listened to her shaky breathing, felt her slump forward slightly, he released his own shaky sigh and realized he wasn't angry at her for anything she'd said or the feelings she had. Loki was angry at her because she'd scared him. That brief moment where she stood at the edge and released the column had scared the hell out of him. With a deep sigh he dropped his head, his face dangerously close to her neck, and he relaxed, forcing his pounding heart to slow.

Jane swallowed past a lump in her throat. Instinct told her to fight his hold, but she didn't want to. She wanted to lean into him and leach his strength. "I can't do it," Jane whispered, praying he wouldn't ridicule her weakness this time. "I can't, it's to much. I was never meant to do this."

Loki lifted his head, and although he couldn't see the tears because of her lowered head, he could hear them. Panic surged within him. A deep rooted panic he hadn't expected. Loki needed time with her. The thought that her life might be extinguished forced him to look into a bleak future. Loki had been determined to take her from Thor, no matter how long it took, but if she was gone... "You're going to do it," he said through clenched teeth, fighting his waring emotions. "I don't care if I have to lock you in your chambers until you get this foolish idea out of your head. Don't you ever do this again, because I'll stop you and make the rest of your immortal life a living hell."

Jane lifted her head and released a shuddering breath, the force of his words momentarily making her forget about her troubles. "Why? You don't care, you-."

"Don't tell me what I feel." His tone still held traces of his earlier anger, but it slowly drained away and again he found himself sighing and lowering his head. "Promise me you won't do this again."

Jane inhaled sharply at his demand, shocked and confused as to where it came from, where anything Loki was saying came from. "Loki..."

"Swear it Jane. Swear to me that you won't do anything so foolish again and that next time you decide you want to take a flying leap or something as equally as stupid you'll tell me." He needed to hear the truth in her voice. Loki squeezed his eyes shut and realized how terribly scared he was that this might still be in her future.

"Why?" She whispered again, tilting her head just slightly to look at his bowed head. She could feel his breath against her neck and was barely able to meet his eyes from the angle. His free hand grasped her elbow and and slid down gently, fingers skimming over her skin. Her own fingers twitched in response. They slid over the top of her hand and then tangled with her own fingers, grasping them. Jane gasped softly in response to the gesture, finding herself curling her fingers with his.

Turning his head he brought his lips to her ear. "For now," he whispered, lips brushing her ear, "some things are better left unsaid. Now swear to me Jane."

Her mind whirled with the meaning behind his words. Her brain picked over them, making them out to be nothing, but her heart pounded in her chest at the implication. "I swear," she whispered finally. He sighed deeply behind her and slowly stepped back, taking her with him. After three steps, the ledge a good distance from them, she turned in his arm and released his hand to stare up at him curiously. There was no anger, no teasing, no smile, just an earnest look she couldn't remember ever seeing and she'd hazard to guess he wanted no one seeing it.

Loki ignored the proximity of her body, the tilt her her face, her parted lips. "You should get back," he said finally after noting her teeth chattering. Her brown hair shook with her head and he sighed in annoyance. With a roll of his eyes he pulled her flush against his chest and yanked the edges of his jacket around her. It wouldn't encircle her entire body, but her bare arms were covered. When she circled her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek against his chest he didn't budge. It was intimate and meant more then friendship. It shook him to the core to realize if he had been moments later he would have missed this. Missed this and possibly more.

In that moment he remembered talking to Thor those months ago. He remembered wondering if his brother was right, if Loki was to selfish, if he couldn't love. Except when she'd inched to the edge he'd felt panic and fear, an overwhelming anguish that she would be gone. Those feeling weren't simple, they weren't born of a man that couldn't feel or let alone love. It made him relax against her to realize that Thor had been wrong. Loki wasn't perfect, he was terrible most of the time, even he could admit to that, but this was real. All of it. The panic, need, desperation, anger, hurt, relief and pleasure were all things he felt in that moment, and they were to real to be nothing.

"I did-I did try and talk to Thor earlier, to tell him, but he was summoned by his father," Jane admitted quietly, needing to say it out loud, voice one of the many things that caused her pain. Jane knew that he was the last person she should have been complaining to about Thor, but there was no one else to talk to, and as odd as it sounded, it seemed Loki was all she had at the moment.

A dozen words came to mind, all mocking Thor. All biting words he could have said to damage Thor in her eyes. Except this was a game, no matter what Thor thought. There were hands to be played and actions to be taken all to get the prize. One of those moves was saying nothing. To talk badly of his brother would do nothing to improve Loki in her eyes. "Such are the lives of future kings," he stated finally, satisfied with his truthful answer. It was a neutral answer on the surface, but just as with Thor he knew it would plant a seed of doubt in her mind, one he suspected had already taken root. "That's still not reason enough to make me chase you all over Asgard and ask for Heimdall's help."

Against her will she chuckled slightly at the sound of his annoyance. A shiver coursed through her and she dug her fingers slightly into his back. A hand slid up, brushing over her bare back, and warmth flooded her body. With a sigh of content her eyes fluttered closed and she relaxed against him. "Thanks."

The green glow extinguished from between his palm and her back. Her breathing began to slow and her weight against him became heaving and he suspected she'd be dead on her feet in no time. He held her still.

There was a noise, soft enough that Jane in her young age wouldn't have been able to distinguish it from the wind. Loki did though. He looked up into the crumbling doorway and saw Thor on the opposite side of the doorway. Their eyes met, and Jane held onto him still, unaware of Thor or critical moment transpiring around her. Loki stared at his brother, daring him to intercede, to pry her from him. On instinct, Loki tightened his arms around her. She sighed in response and rubbed her face against his chest. Thor didn't do anything though, he didn't even move. There was anger in his brother's face, hurt, but Loki knew there was guilt also. Thor knew he failed Jane when Loki had not. Thor wouldn't dare make his presence known. Quietly, he walked away.

Loki relaxed again and sighed as he stared at the empty doorway. For the moment she was his. She was alive and his. Perhaps in the morning she'd be Thor's again, but he was confident now that he was one step closer to making her his indefinitely.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki roused from his bed at the sound of pounding on his door. Gracefully, he stood from his bed, casual clothing appearing over him in a flourish of green light, and his dagger summoned into his right hand. Slowly, he made his way to the door, holding his right arm behind his back. With a slow exhale he narrowed his eyes just slightly and opened the door to find himself staring down in confusion. "Jane," he said simply, but had no other words.

"Can I come in?" She asked apprehensively. The confusion on his face might have been comical if it weren't for her current predicament.

He nodded and stepped to the side, sending his dagger into another plane before she saw it. The illusion of his clothing also faded.

Jane turned in time to see the last of the green light disappear to reveal Loki more casual then she had ever seen him. "Oh, you were sleeping."

At her statement he glanced over the dress that she had worn earlier to dinner. "And you were not," he observed.

As an after thought she looked down at her attire and back up again. "No, I-." Jane stared at him, her words breaking off. She pursed her lips, attempting to quell her emotions and speak plainly. "Your father has offered me my mortality."

For a brief second he stared at her, then he whipped his head around to stare unseeing at the floor, his body followed next so that he could walk away from her. "Oh?" He asked, only because he had to say something to appease her while he attempted to collect himself.

"Tonight. He said I must make a decision by tomorrow. If I choose to be mortal I must return to Earth," Jane explained and watched him for some reaction, but his face was hidden from her as he stopped at a table, his back the only thing she could see. He reached out, thumbing through a book, his body perfectly at ease.

Mentally he cursed the old fool. Of course he would offer Jane her mortality back, Loki should have figured that. With Jane mortal, on Midgard, she was no longer there to distract the future king. "Isn't that kind of him," he forced himself to say and tapped his finger on the old parchment. Loki knew if she saw his face then she'd see his distress, the slight wince and draw of his brow. Loki hadn't planned for this, he had no back up plan for this scenario. It was still to soon. "And what does Thor say of his father's proposal?"

Jane ignored the fact that Loki referred to the Allfather as Thor's father. "I haven't told him."

At that he did turn to look at her, his face now confused. It was an emotion she should have expected to that statement. "You came to me first."

Jane nodded shakily. Her heard pounded and her throat seemed to swell with some emotion, fear. It made her unable to talk, to voice her thoughts and questions.

"Why?" Loki prodded when she offered no explanation. The need to know drew him closer.

Except he was to close and Jane found herself having to move away from him in order to speak. She came to open balcony doors and stared out over Asgard. "Aren't you cold?" She asked as a slight shiver ran through her.

"I'm cold by nature Jane," he said, his tone clear that she should have known this already. "Stop stalling. I find it an annoying trait."

His words held no malice and Jane had long ago become accustomed to his cutting words, which had slowly lost there sharp edges over the past few years. Jane sighed and turned to face him. "Loki, why would I talk to Thor? You and I both know that ship has sailed. I care for him, a part of me will always love him, but," she shook her head unable to keep the sadness from her tone, "that's over."

"My condolences," he drawls, her wistful tone drawing his ire. "I believe your decision is made then. If you don't mind, I'd like to return to bed." His tone was clipped and cold, his stomach filled with dread.

"Loki!" She exclaimed as he turned away from her and stalked towards the door. She hadn't expected this. This was the last thing she had planned for.

"What is it Jane?" He snaps, the ache in his chest making him lash out. "Did you come here to lament about your failed love with Thor? Spare me."

"What? No!" She took a few steps near, but stopped, almost scared to get to close. "I..." She wanted to explain. It wasn't sadness because she wanted Thor, it was sadness that she'd thought she had found happiness and she had been wrong. It was sadness because she still searched. Trying to explain that would most likely get her into more trouble though. It was probably best to move on from anything having to do with Thor. "I didn't come here to talk about Thor!" She exclaimed in annoyance. "You brought him up!" His eyes narrowed and she knew he didn't want this turned around on him. "Will you stop making this hard! I could be gone tomorrow and-."

"What Jane?!" He exclaimed and closed the distance between them to tower and glower down at her. "What is it you want from me?!" To dig the knife deeper into his heart, twist it a little further.

His anger shook her resolve and she was tempted to flee. Except she knew she couldn't walk away, this was her only chance, there would never be another. She had to know. If she was wrong then she'd be gone tomorrow and she wouldn't be there to die of embarrassment every time she looked into his face. "When I wanted to jump," Jane said plainly, the first time she had ever done so. "You made me swear to never do it again. Remember?"

Loki sighed and frowned. "How could I forget."

"And...I asked you why. You said, 'For now ,some things are better left unsaid.'" Jane searched his face for a hint of emotion. There was none. Jane pushed through her fear and continued. "I'm asking again. Why Loki? I need you to tell me now what you wouldn't say then."

"To the point aren't you?" He says, his voice losing some of its earlier edge.

"I don't have the luxury of time," Jane reminded him. "Not now."

"And what does my answer have to do with your decision Jane?" He asked, ignoring the voice in his head that told him it was he who was now stalling. "You said then that you wanted to be mortal again. I can' t see what my reasons for that night have to do with you decision."

Jane felt sick with his unwillingness to explain. She bowed her head and rubbed her forehead, fighting the tears of frustration that burned her eyes. "Please Loki," she whispered. "No, games. Not now." She looked up at him again and didn't bother to hide her pain or her plea. "I don't have the time for games. Please."

For a moment he couldn't speak, to shaken by the pain in her face, the hurt, the plea in her eyes. She was begging him and his brain argued that this wasn't how it was supposed to be, it was to soon. Yet he knew she was right, there was no time. Loki sighed, trying to let go of the tension that had built within him since her arrival. "Why do you think I was there then and he wasn't Jane?" He asked and stepped closer to her, narrowing his eyes just slightly. She was right, no more games, the game was over. He was making his last move now. "Do you know that even before that night the idiot had the nerve to question why I was actually being kind to you? The fact that you simple laughed in my direction forced him into a confrontation with me. It was exactly what I'd hoped for. I did everything in my ability then and after to make him question the possibility of a relationship with you." She seemed stricken by his revelation, but she didn't back away.

"Why?" She asked breathlessly, unsure if she wanted to know, scared that she had been wrong about everything and that it had been a cruel game the entire time.

"How else do you sabotage a relationship?" He asked plainly. This wasn't how it was supposed to go, but his heart told him if he wasn't honest then the whole thing would crumble before him, just as her relationship with Thor had. He watched her eyes lose focus and her head slowly lower. Loki looked down at the top of of her head and continued. "If it matters, I said nothing that shouldn't have been said or considered. Things that even you considered as you stood on that ledge. Odin, the other Aesir who had no faith in you. And there was Sif." Her head shot up at the mention of the warrior, but she didn't seem surprised. "Jane, there has always been Sif."

She wanted to throw up upon realizing that Loki had a part in the orchestrating her failed relationship. The blame didn't lay entirely at his feet, but she didn't underestimate his ability to get things accomplished with words. "I-I was lost," she said shakily and looked up at him. "You say it like it was all some master plan, pieces falling into place. But it was my life Loki! I was already so lost and alone and you purposely drove us further apart. Was it not enough to let it die on it's own! Did you have to have a hand it's destruction?! I was so lost I wanted to die! And you-you-."

She backed away from him and he grasped her arms to stop her. She didn't fight him though. "I may have reminded Thor of the impossibility of it," he said firmly, "but I never had any influence over his decisions or lack thereof. If you want to blame anyone blame him, blame Odin, blame the Aesir blinded by their own prejudice of you, blame Sif for centuries of unrequited love. Don't blame me for stating the obvious."

It was to much though. Part of her admitted what he said was true, but her mind couldn't help but wonder what else he may have done.

"And don't think for a moment that Thor hadn't made me doubt myself," he almost hissed through his clenched teeth. "For months I questioned his words that I had no heart and was incapable of caring for anyone but myself, to the point where I actually believed him." His voice rose in anger, his fingers flexing on her arms until he reminded himself to loosen them. "Then I found you stupidly standing at that edge ready to end it all. Why? Because you were alone. Because you felt unloved. And I wanted to grab you and shake you for having the nerve scare me with the thought of killing yourself. Alone," he said with a snarl of disgust.

"I was alone!" She yelled at him, angry that he made light of her pain, mocked it even.

"You weren't!" He snapped and yanked her against him. "If you were I wouldn't have been there! And the small things I did to push you and Thor further apart would have been insignificant if your relationship would have been strong in the first place!"

Jane pushed at his chest and to her relief he released her. Free of his hold she spun away from him and took a couple of steps to the opened balcony doors. Little moments made sense now. Small interruptions, Loki at her side before Thor could attend. They had been little things, but when you were Loki, they were all part of a bigger plan.

"What do you expect of me Jane? Loki, the god if mischief, the trickster. Did you expect me to stand idly by? If I had you'd be dead!" The possibility that she might condemn his actions broke what control he had left. "And then what of me!? To sit here wallowing in my own loneliness! What weak minded fool do you take me for?!"

Jane swallowed and turned to face the fury of Loki. "I don't take you for a fool," she said softly, trying to keep her voice firm, but her mind was full of decisions to make and the barrage of Loki's revelations. She should have known it wouldn't be so easy.

"Then what?" Loki asked and stepped closer. "You think me like Thor? So easily swayed by others?"

No, Jane definitely did not take him as that. "Stop!" She screamed suddenly. "I can't-. Just-. Why Loki?! Just answer me!"

The answer should have been clear by then. It hung between them unsaid. Loki had said it in so many words, but even he had to admit he hadn't actually given her a clear answer. "Do you love him?"

Thor. Jane shook her head. "No." Not the way he meant. Thor was someone she cared for, not someone she could love, not anymore.

"Could you love me Jane?" He asked, staring down at her and observing her reaction. "After everything? Could you love me and go to Odin and tell him that you wish to remain?"

Her breath was shaky, from the cold and his question. Loki had done so many terrible things. So many. What would happen if she said no and left. He fully admitted that he would have been lonely if she had made the leap. Jane couldn't help but wonder if he deserved to be denied love or if he needed it. Tears stung her eyes again and she looked away from him, breathing deeply to try and calm herself. "I need time, I needed more time," she whispered, and half expected him to lash out at her inability to answer him.

"I would agree," Loki said and watched her face twist with worry. Loki took a step forward and lowered his head even though she wasn't look at him. "The last time you made such an important decision you had time to consider. I assume that you'd always known the answer then. When it comes to Thor the thought of spending an eternity with him is easy, is it not?" Loki kept the disgust out of his voice, the jealousy that still lingered. Jane had been blinded by her love for the would be king. "Yet something which seemed so easy didn't turn out as you thought." She looked up at him and blinked, tears spilling on her cheeks. He watched her wipe them with the back of her hand.

What Loki said was the truth. Thor had been so easy to love. He was good, brave, and willing to sacrifice himself for anyone. She'd had years to fall in love with Thor. She'd had time to consider the idea of immortality. Now Loki stood in front of her revealing things she still wasn't quiet sure she understood. Could she really sacrifice her mortality for this last chance with someone that was the total opposite of Thor? Loki asked if she could love him. The thought scared her. Loki scared her. Except she had come to his door, willing to let his answer sway her decision, and as she considered it all she found she still needed to know. With a sigh she attempted to calm herself. "That's why I need to know," she said softly.

"Thor thought I wanted to possess you to spite him, or that I might grow tired of you. I feared he might be right. Then after I pulled you from that ledge I was furious with you, I was scared and relieved all at once and I knew then, that once again, Thor had underestimated me." Lowering his head further he brought his lips to her ear. "I knew that I could love you." He said softly and lifted his arm to trail his fingers up her arm. "Now I'm going to ask you, Jane Foster, could you let me love you? Could you love me in return?"

Jane felt his fingers wrap gently around her arm above her elbow, his warm breath brush against her ear. She exhaled slowly and closed her eyes. 


	4. Chapter 4

Jane gripped her fingers in front of her, refusing to let them go or else she do something foolish like fidget and grasp at the long gown that draped over her body. "I've considered your offer," Jane said. The Allfather stared down on her, his face one of indifference and then looked up, glancing behind her. Jane didn't dare turn around, she didn't need to.

"May I ask why you linger?" Odin asked.

"Me?" Loki asked with innocent confusion that no one would believe. He lounged back against one of the large pillars, arms crossed over his chest. No one dared appear so disrespectful in the presence of the Allfather. No one except Loki. The man who claimed to be his father raised his brow. "By all means, pay me no mind. I'm simply here to protect my own interests from any further interference on your part."

Odin stared at Loki a moment longer and then turned his attention to Jane. "Have you made a decision?"

Jane licked her lips and nodded nervously. "Thank you for the offer, but I'm going to stay." His one eye seemed to narrow on her and she knew in that moment that he hadn't expected that response. He glanced behind her again and then returned his gaze to her.

"Are you positive Jane Foster? Is this really what you want?"

Jane wondered at his question and she couldn't help but suspect that he was also questioning one of her biggest reasons for remaining. She nodded. "I'm sure."

"If that's your final answer."

"It is. Thank you." She gave a small bow and turned to walk away. Loki pushed off the column with ease and fell into step next to her. The large doors opened ahead of them and they stepped across the threshold into the open marble hall. At the site of Thor standing there she stopped. "Thor." A body brushed against her shoulder and she glanced to her side to see Loki just behind her.

Thor glanced at Loki, noting the small smile playing at his brothers lips and then down to Jane. "My father told me of his offer."

"I'm staying," she stated with as much courage as possible when standing between two brothers who you hadn't realized until the night before had been in silent competition for your affections. Thor opened his mouth to respond, but he was cut off.

"Thor!"

Loki glanced to the open doors where the Allfather sat, waiting, and then looked to his brother again. "I believe you are being summoned, brother." Loki lifted his arm and and pressed his hand against the small of Jane's back to usher her away. She moved with him and as they walked away he glanced behind him, narrowing his eyes just slightly and smirking over his shoulder as his brother stared after them.

"Stop," Jane reprimanded when she looked up at him .

Loki turned his gaze down on her with wide, innocent eyes. "What?"

Looking away, Jane fought a smile and shook her head.

"I think I behaved myself." He led her into one of the smaller corridors and as they rounded the corner he turned to face her and grabbed her hips, pushing her against the wall. She gasped and brought her hands up to his chest. Loki stepped forward, a smile playing at the corners of his lips as he lowered his head and tilted it slightly. "I could have done this," he whispered, his lips close enough that he could feel her breath against his face.

Jane licked her lips and noted the way his green eyes flickered down. "You still can," she responded and noticed the small smile on his lips before he leaned in to kiss her.


End file.
